Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric Review
Jared rages about how terrible Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric is. Synopsis Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric is very bad. Not even flawed but fun like Sonic Adventure 2. It's really bad. The game is poorly built, and is consistently at a poor frame rate (lower than 30!). It's noticeable in any combat situation, and painful in any speed section. This ruins a lot of the gameplay, as the frame rate makes it impossible to see what is coming at you. The game looks bad, with low quality textures, simple lighting effects, and an archaic art style. It would fit in the PlayStation 2 if it wasn't HD! The presentation is terrible, as cutscenes lack sound effects, the soundtrack is forgettable. High action moments have the wrong music, killing the tones of the scenes, and no tracks stand out. Every character in this game does not shut up! The characters are one-dimensional and are always spouting one liners. Dialog between characters is disjointed, and they are always stating the obvious. The plot is terrible - and involves time travel. The 6 hour long game wastes assets, like bringing in Shadow for a worthless boss fight. The gameplay is atrocious, and all the running, combat and puzzle elements are all boring. Combat is simply mashing on a button, or pressing X for a special attack. Every fight is imprecise, chaotic and infuriating. A bizarre combat rating system has no benefit whatsoever. Using the whip thing that allows enemies to be grabbed, but they don't take damage when they hit anything making this tactic questionable. Enemies take way too many hits to take down, and it is tedious. Jared never enjoyed any combat sequence or running sequence. The camera changes and bouncing around makes it very difficult to follow the action, as well as the poor frame rate. The puzzles are all 'get to a button and press it' or 'pull on a thing with the laser thing'. The characters have unique traits, and these are mundane. The levels lack any kind of depth. The hub world is barren and empty. It is far too easy to get lost, because the game doesn't tell the player where they need to go. The hub got so boring that Jared wanted some enemies to fight, even though the combat is terrible. It would still be better than Sonic walking around very slowly. You don't even get a map for it until about a third of the way through the game! The map lacks any functionality to make it useful. Side quests allow unlockable artwork and abilities, but these abilities lack any kind of value, and Jared forgot about them, except for one that is locked behind a paywall! The characters can only collect up to 100 rings, but rings are everywhere. To get more rings, the player must have a copy of the 3DS version, making this one thing cost $40! Multiplayer co-op force the graphics to get worse! Textures are blurrier, lighting effects are removed completely and the frame rate falls further! Even kids would get bored by this game. The lack of direction will only frustrate young children, as they won't be able to figure out where they need to go. There is a glitch that allows players to skip over three quarters of the game, and there are many glitches that can halt progress entirely. It isn't even fun because it's bad like Sonic '06. It is just bad, and isn't even fun. The puzzles are mundane, the speed sections are dull, and the combat is tedious. It lacks polish in so many ways that it was obvious that it was pushed out the door with no regard for personal standards. Even for Sonic fans, there is nothing here to defend. This game gets a 2/10. For Sonic fans, Jared hears the new cartoon is pretty good. Category:Reviews Category:Videos